Christmas Colors
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: Being as fashion knowledgeable as she is, Mimi Tachikawa could not for the life of her understand why she loved the look of red and green together...until now. MIRA


A/N: I literally wrote this in about 10 minutes, so don't expect brilliance. Just something I came up with for the holiday. =) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I always loved Christmas. I couldn't help getting excited about putting up decorations, holiday parties in school, and lying awake on Christmas Eve, waiting for Santa to bring gifts.

Even now when I'm grown and out on my own I still can't help but getting into festivities. Christmas in New York is a bundle of fun, with all the lights and busyness. I still enjoy covering my flat with lights, spending extra time with my parents (who I see a lot less now with my hectic schedule), and getting all dolled up to go to Christmas parties with friends.

None of those things ever strike me as out of the ordinary in my world. I absolutely adore being social, so the parties are right up my alley, and presents are always exciting. Perhaps that's a bit materialistic, but I'd be lying to say I didn't get psyched about giving and receiving gifts. I am a model after all, and I think being a little materialistic comes with the territory.

There's something about Christmas I could never understand though; I am deeply in love with the holiday colors. For anyone who isn't aware, Christmas colors are traditionally green and red. Green and red, really? I mean, honestly, whoever dictates what colors are associated with holidays clearly needs to take a course in fashion education. Take it from someone who knows, red and green aren't even in the same color pallet. They're not even close. But even as a child I couldn't get enough of them. Around Christmas, I always wear red and green together. If it were any other holiday of colorful nonsense, I wouldn't be caught dead in clashing pigments. But for one reason or another, Christmas colors just _work. _And for all my life, I couldn't figure out why.

Colors are very important to a model. My friend Yamato would understand what I mean, being a very popular musician back home in Odaiba. If you are even remotely famous and you walk down the street wearing clashing clothing, you will be hearing about it for a good couple of months in tabloids. Yamato usually chooses to wear black, which causes him much less of a predicament. Hell, he probably wears black on Christmas to avoid a fiasco with his fan base. But I believe in bright, vibrant colors, _especially_ on Christmas. Maybe he'll wear blue, though. Yamato really enjoys the color blue…

Blue and green, now blue and green could be considered matching colors (depending on the shades of course). Red and orange even? They're similar, in fact I did a photo shoot a few weeks back that had me in pale red and orange, and they looked splendid. So why red and green then? What's so great about two clashing colors? It's distasteful, really.

But for one reason or another, I can never get enough of them. The intense energy of the green, the blazing passion of the red…they just _work_ together.

For a while I thought blue and green were supposed to work together. But blue seemed to have a strange fascination with orange…

Right now, I'm on an airplane. This Christmas, I'm heading home to Japan to spend the holidays with all my friends. I cannot wait to see them all: Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro, Sora…

Sora.

Damn, I miss that girl while I'm in America. She once told me that I needed to come home more, because it's hard to be the only girl our age in the group when I'm not around. Besides Yamato, Sora is definitely my best friend. She's such a beautiful person: kind and caring, playful, and full of life. She's has a very unique look to her as well: soft, auburn hair and friendly, scarlet eyes...she's gorgeous even without the make-up or fancy clothes. Ever since we were in the digital world together, we've been really close. Even though, her and I are nothing alike. I love to get dressed up and go shopping and she loves sports and tee shirts. I'm a model, and she works in a flower shop. We're a strange combination, but we somehow manage to understand each other perfectly, even with all of our differences.

Although, Taichi and Yamato are very similar to Sora and I, and they're dysfunctional but they're in love. They just _work_.

Just like Sora and I.

Just like red and green.

Maybe that's why I love Christmas colors…the crest of love is red and sincerity is green…

Sora and I…we're the red and the green.

Maybe I am in love with holiday colors…because I'm in love with Sora…

Christmas colors belong together, after all. Even if they do clash sometimes…

I always have loved Christmas, and now after this strange epiphany, maybe, this could be the best Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Happy Holidays!


End file.
